User blog:Jaadowgg/Episode 127 Discussion
((Before I begin: Animesuki, I thought of an answer to your question about the previews you had a couple weeks ago last night. It's to let us know that MH still ships them.)) We open up with the Minature Rose going off. We also get a history of the rose. Some terrorists used it and a UN-like meeting was held but most of the countries refused to dispose of their bombs. So, the remaining roses are waiting to bloom. We go back to the one set off by Netero, to which Pouf and Youpi are flying towards. They feel the shockwave caused by the bomb and increase their speed, knowing what happened. Back at the palace, Ikalgo emerges from the truck entrance and finds the place wrecked, no, trashed. In just 30 minutes, the entire palace has been destroyed. Killua and Palm find him and they say that their going to stay and help Gon. Ikalgo gets that if Gon uses his full power, he's no match for Pitou and even if they jump in to help him, they're still no match for Pitou. So, essentially, they're just going to die with Gon. Killua says that they were also going to find Knuckle and the rest which we later see is just Meleoron. Knuckle says that the mission they set out to do is complete. However, he is going to stay and fight. A decision they all share, because we see them walk off in a line toward the palace. Back with Gon and Pitou, Gon suddenly tells Pitou "You're finished". Pitou was wondering how he knew that, as there was still some time left. Was it because Pitou relaxed or did Gon sense Pitou's bloodlust? Either way, Pitou ends Dr. Blythe's session on Komugi. Gon starts walking away as Komugi wakes up. Pitou starts to say something but Gon interrupts saying he'll kill Komugi if he's delayed again. Knuckle and Killua show up and Knuckle offers to use his Chapter 7: Banckruptcy on Pitou but Gon declines and tells them to keep an eye on Komugi. Both Pitou and Knuckle are shocked that Gon was using Komugi as a hostage. As Gon and PItou run off towards Peijing, Ikalgo asks Killua if he's alright with the situation. Killua says that Gon fighting Pitou alone was always the plan and that if he went with them, Pitou might capture him and be in a position for a hostage exchange. Pouf and Youpi approach the scene where the rose went off to find it formed like the mouth of an active volcano. Pouf was beginning to lose hope but Youpi straightens him out and tells him to search the surroundings while he searches inside. They both begin their frantic search for their King. Youpi is the one to find him and he carries him out of the "volcano" in his arms. Pouf, before he could even see for himself, had tears streaming down his face as he rushed over to Youpi. Meruem was charred black. Really awesome episode. Just wow. That's really all I can say about it. Just wow. Category:Blog posts